


Cucco Feathers

by Cixalea



Series: Linked Universe [6]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, family!AU, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cixalea/pseuds/Cixalea
Summary: When writing an intense and/or angsty fic, one is advised to write fluff one-shots on the side to balance it out.Chap 1: family!AU, modern!AUWild (in a bad British accent and holding an empty paper towel roll): "Let's go bother Twi!"
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555531
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	Cucco Feathers

“Hyrule? Where’s Wild?”

Hyrule sat on the kitchen counter next to the stove, his purple Game Boy Color in his hands.

“He ran out of paper towels.” Hyrule stirred the wooden spoon once in the stew that bubbled next to him then returned to his game.

Legend’s stomach writhed, already knowing that most of their dinner would likely be burnt tonight. He should have taken over for Hyrule, but this was very much not Legend’s job so he couldn’t really be bothered.

He returned to the living room and sat on his spot on the couch next to Sky who was taking his afternoon nap and Wind who was playing on his phone and waited for the show to start.

Meanwhile. Wild crept quietly to Warrior’s and Twilight’s shared room. Through a crack in the doorway, he could see both his older brothers playing something on the Switch.

Perfect.

Wild smiled widely as he adjusted his grip on the empty paper towel roll.

Then with a mighty kick, he slammed the door open. The entire house shook, but Warrior and Twilight were so competitive that the moon could have fallen and they wouldn’t have looked away from the TV for a second.

“Go away, Wild.”

Clearly Twilight was losing if Warrior’s smirk and Twilight’s gritted teeth were anything to go by.

Wild, undeterred, strutted over to Twilight and crouched down beside him. Then he placed the paper towel tube over his brother’s right ear. Twilight tried to lean away from it and kicked at Wild, but his focus was too much on the game to land a hit.

“Wild, I mean it!” Twilight growled.

Wild only smiled wider.

Then he leaned down, placed his lips in the paper tube, and _burped_.

Twilight flinched. One second lapse in concentration and his character was launched off screen.

Warrior rose his hands above his head. “Victory!”

Twilight flung his controller down and snapped his head toward Wild, eyes blazing.

Wild screamed.

He got halfway down the hallway when Twilight made a dive and caught his legs. Wild was dragged backwards until he caught his hands on the door frame of Four’s and Wind’s room.

“Four! Help!”

Four didn’t even turn around from his computer screen. His left hand moved by instinct to the nerf gun on the desk, and Wild’s forehead was assaulted by perfectly aimed yellow, foam bullets.

He was forced to let go, and within seconds, Twilight had picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

He was paraded through the living room, Legend waved at him while Sky pulled a throw pillow over his head to block out Wild’s screams. Wind held his phone up sideways to record everything. So much help they were!

Twilight carried him out the front door, and Wild knew exactly where he was going. He managed to snag a single hand on the support post of the porch. There was hope until Twilight yanked once, and Wild’s grip came loose.

The pond got closer and closer.

“Twi! Come on! It was just a joke!”

They were on the edge of the rickety dock that jutted out into the pond, but like a rusty angel, their dad’s pickup truck puttered up the path to their house.

Twilight stopped but didn’t put Wild down.

The truck shut off. The door opened. And Time walked out on the dock with them.

“Dad!” Wild cried, struggling pathetically.

“Kid, why are you throwing Wild in the pond?” 

Their dad’s one good eye could pierce through your soul, and no one dared lie to him except Four. And he always got away with it. So unfair.

“He made me lose my game!”

“I just burped in his ear!”

Time took a deep exhale—only one that a father of eight could do. “Carry on.”

Wild felt a split second of betrayal before he was catapulted into the pond.

When his head broke the surface, he opened his mouth to whine loudly, but instead he got a mouth full of water as Twilight was also chucked into the pond.

The pond really wasn’t that deep and they could both touch even in the deepest part. Twilight popped back above the water, absolutely aghast.

“Dad!”

Wild and Time both cackled—the sounds eerily similar.

“Don’t track mud in the house or your mom’s gonna take away your video games.”

Then Time got back in his truck and finished the short drive up to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Life's crazy. Take some fluff.
> 
> No update schedule.


End file.
